Cool Summers Night
by nomupyon
Summary: Roommates! Riku is always being too affectionate with Sora, who is definitely sure that Riku is just like that with no other feelings for him. Sora looses it and has to tell him, even though he fears that he will ruin their friendship. But he doesn't even know how Riku feels. M for chapter 2. Rikuxsora.


Cool Summers Night

The sun had just set and the town fell quiet. You could just hear the crickets chirping, and the soft crash of the waves on the shore.

"….Hummmph" Sora sighed as he snacked on grapes on the couch. He had just finished the second semester of uni and was mentally exhausted. The TV wasn't showing anything interesting so he turned it off and snacked in silence, looking out the window and wondering when Riku would be home.

They had both moved into a 2 bedroom apartment after Sora finished high-school since they were best friends. They were always together, most of the time. During the holidays after graduation, they had had to separate for a few months because both families were travelling overseas. Some would say they needed that separation, but when it ended, they stuck together even more.

Finally after about half an hour, Riku had come home. Since Sora had dozed off lightly, Riku had to call out a few times. Riku was met with a just-out-of-bed looking Sora, which he found really adorable. His hair was sticking out even more, his face slightly puffy and eyes looking up as if he were confused. He couldn't help but to squeeze his face, then pull him into a super-tight embrace.

"Riku! Stop, I can't breathe" Sora turned and went back to lie on the couch as quick as Riku had let go of him. Sora had always had a crush on Riku, and he had decided on the fact that he loved him during their separation. It was getting harder for him to hide this fact, especially when Riku was always in physical contact with him. He couldn't tell Riku to stop, because he was afraid he might be questioned or hurt his feelings. And he was certain Riku would never be into a guy.

"It's so quiet in here. Why isn't the TV on?" Riku asked as he sat on the couch facing Sora.

Sora hugged a pillow as he slouched down more and rested his head on the armrest, "Nothing good is on."

"Hmm, well, let's just listen to nature then" Riku chuckled and scooted closer to tickle the smaller boy.

"haha, stop it" They sat in silence for a few minutes, which felt like hours to them both. Sora was starting to think about what would happen if he ever told Riku what he felt. He was about to tell him once, until he found certain magazines peeking out from under his bed while he was at school. If Sora ever told him, or if he ever found out, he knew Riku would look at him in disgust and would ask him to leave. He might not ever want to see him again. This terrified him, and he hurt himself more everyday with all these assumptions. It was getting harder every day, as each day he would have to hide how nervous he truly was.

But it was becoming too much for him. Sora turned away and attempted to hide his blush with his hair when Riku leaned over him and grabbed some grapes from the end table at his head. He was so close, and he could smell the soap he used.

"You alright there?" with a worried look on his face, the silver-haired boy swept Sora's hair from his face and was met with an expression he couldn't understand. Was he hurt, tired, angry or sad? All he could tell was, it wasn't good.

Sora shoved him away and got off the couch. "Why do you always h… have to…" tears started forming under his eyes.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku stood to get close to the sobbing boy, "Why do I always have to what?"

"Just," Sora gulped and stepped back, "just stay away from me!" He ran down the hallway to his room and closed his door before hiding under his blankets. There was no lock on the door though, and he heard a light knock and the door being opened gently.

Riku came to sit on the edge of the bed but Sora told him to go away before he did "leave me alone Riku. Can you just get out now?"

"Why Sora? I can't just leave you to cry here when you're really upset about something. Especially when I've felt like I've done something wrong. What have I done Sora, to make you this upset?"

Sora really couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't tell him, it would just get worse, and it could end badly if he found out any other way. So he sniffled first and sat up, without looking at the other boy. "You're always hugging me, or tickling me, or doing stuff like that. And,"

"Hey, I'm sorry" At this point Riku started feeling really broken as well. He was also starting to feel disgust about himself.

"And it makes me feel nervous… because, Im really sorry to say," Sora took an unsteady breath and started to sob again "I'm sorry Riku, I really am, but I…"

Riku couldn't handle it. He went closer to Sora and hugged him again, holding Sora's below his chin.

"No Riku" He tried to push away but felt too weak. But he gulped and breathed in and said it "I like you Riku I really like you in a way I shouldn't". He pushed away again and it worked, which made him sob uncontrollably again.

"Stop Sora" Riku said quietly as he pulled Sora back to him. He shushed and made the smaller boy confused. He pulled Sora's body onto his lap and hugged held him closer and tighter than before. Sora's legs were now folded beside Riku's hips, and his head lay on his shoulders, so Riku was able to whisper into his ear as he calmed down. "You're silly you know, to not even think that maybe I liked you too."

He held Sora's face in front of him and wiped his tears away, "I like you too Sora. More than you'll ever know. I thought maybe you could tell because I couldn't resist touching you most of the time. I'm sorry I made you upset, but please stop crying now."

Sora couldn't believe it. Riku liked him? "Really?" he stopped sobbing, smiled really shyly with a deep blush, and then realised the position they were in.

His smile brought one to Riku's face, who then pulled him back in to make him feel like he never had the breakdown that just happened. But instead made him feel this excitement he had only felt while he was alone thinking of Riku. "Riku… um…" and then he was about to push him away until Riku looked him straight in the eyes. He came closer.

Riku kissed his lips softly, and then passionately. He held Sora close still, with one hand under his chin. They then both let their tongues meet, and Riku kissed even more passionately. He moved his hand to the lower back of Sora's head and made the kiss deeper.

Sora started feeling really warm and without thinking about it, grinded his hips onto the older male's. He froze for a moment but made Riku lose control.

Sora's petite frame was pushed back onto the bed and was kissed deeply while Riku grinded onto him just as hard.

"Mmph! Mmm….hmm." Sora moaned and whimpered, as Riku continued and groaned into his mouth. They made out passionately for while more until Riku got up and pulled Sora up with him.

"Hey Sora, I really love you, you know." He smiled and pecked his lips as he stroked his hair.

"I really love you too Riku!" And for the first time, Sora pulled Riku into a tight hug.


End file.
